He has the whole world in his hands
by Syreina
Summary: Prompt: What if the Wyatts had actually kidnapped Seth during the Shield Vs. Wyatt feud when Dean and Roman were too busy fighting to notice? by Anon at Tumblr
1. Chapter 1

Prompt: Prompt: What if the Wyatts had actually kidnapped Seth during the Shield Vs. Wyatt feud when Dean and Roman were too busy fighting to notice?

* * *

Seth holds his head as Roman and Dean argue about the match last week and who's fault it was they lost. All Roman and Dean did was argue lately and it sometimes resorted to blows or all out fights. They use to be a team in and out of the ring. Now though Roman couldn't stand being with Dean. Dean was constantly picking a fight with Roman. The Wyatt's had capitalized on this many times and scored some victories. Seth wasn't able to get it into their heads that they where beating themselves.

Seth finally stands up and turns leaving the locker room. He doesn't tell them that he's leaving. He knows he should but he just couldn't deal with anymore. Seth hopes though that if he lets them fight it out it'll be enough. Seth walks through the hallways of the arena. He keeps away from the heavily populated areas as he walks. He just needs sometime away. He doesn't notice that he has walked into a dark hallway.

In the shadows Bray watches and smirks at Luke. "I think Humming bird is a little distressed."

Seth hears the voice and spins. He glares over at the shadows. He then jumps when Rowan comes out of the shadows on his right side. Seth turns to leave and Luke is standing in front of him.

Seth shoves at Luke's chest and growls. "what the hell do you want?"

Luke stares down at Seth.

Bray speaks as he comes out of the shadows in front of Seth. "Oh Humming bird.. Stop trying to fly away. You belong to me and my family. Tonight you join us."

Seth laughs and glares at them. "How about.. no."

Bray smirks and motions to Seth. "Tonight Seth.. You join us."

Seth glares at them and then turns and storms out. He pretends to be upset and angry. More though there's a twinge of fear that runs through his body. Bray had kidnapped people before and had them join his family. He wasn't looking to join the deranged one. He makes his way back to the shield's locker room. He can hear the yelling and the screaming. He opens the door.

Dean is in his face instantly. "Where the fuck where you?"

Seth opens his mouth to explain but Roman growls. Roman yanks Dean away from Seth.

"He doesn't have to answer to you." Roman snaps at Dean.

Seth watches as Dean and Roman argue. He shakes his head and doesn't tell them about the Wyatt's. He figures it will cause more trouble between them. Besides it's a threat against him. He can handle anything that the Wyatt's want to throw at him. He knows Dean and Roman where to busy fighting with each other to help him anyways.

Later on that night the Shield are in a 6 man tag against the Wyatt's. Dean and Roman barely made it to the ring. Seth just walked away from them and walked down the stairs towards the ring. After they got in the ring Dean and Roman stand and Seth hangs back a little. What Bray said is vibrating in his head and making him distracted. Dean looks back at him and cocks his head to one side.

The lights go down and Wyatt make their way to the ring. Seth looks across the ring and Bray is staring at him. Seth glares at him sighs softly. Roman starts to order Dean out onto the apron. Dean starts to protest but Seth grabs his arm. The match hasn't even started they where going to start to argue. Roman noticed something though was off. Seth was silent and also Bray was watching Seth closely. Way to closely for his taste. Dean hits Roman though hard and smirks at him getting in the ring. Roman reaches forward to stop Dean and Dean glares at him pushing him. Seth stands on the apron trying to get their attention and trying to stop them. When both men start fist fighting, Seth moves to get into the ring.

Seth doesn't see though Rowan who moves behind him. Rowan grabs him by the waist and pulls him off the ring apron. Seth yelps as he falls and he hits his head on the barrier. Seth is knocked out. Erick smirks and puts Seth over his shoulder. Luke follows Rowan out. Bray looks at the ref and then gets off the apron as well. He though laughs at the two in the ring that don't even notice what happened. Bray then walks up the ramp.

The cameras follow them to the back until Bray grabs the camera man and shakes his head. "Let two remaining Shield members see this.. Humming bird now a member of my family and a Wyatt."He then lets the camera man go and sings as he walks away. "They had the whole world in their hands."

In the ring the ref's pull Dean and Roman apart. Roman then spins around and notices Seth is no where to be found. Dean's eyes go wide when he figures it out. Then the Titan tron show the video of Seth being taken and Bray's message. Both of them stand there. Dean looks vivid and Roman just looks dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Seth whimpers as he wakes up. His head is spinning and throbbing with pain. He squeezes his eyes tightly closed and hides his face in the thigh that his head is resting on. He assumes it's Roman's since Roman always makes sure they are ok and holds them when they're hurt. He feels a hand running through his hair seemingly trying to sooth him. When he smells earth and ash though he knows it's not Roman. He tries to sit up and get a look at who it is. He gasps when the hand tightens on his hair and holds him down.

The soft but firm voice of Bray speaks. "Calm.. calm."

Seth panics and struggles to get up. He feels another body under his legs that he knows is either Luke or Rowan. The hand lets go of his head and he bolts up in the seat. Only to have two huge arms wrap around him and hold him in place. He gasps looking around. The world is tilting dangerously and spinning in his panic and from his head hitting the barrier. He can tell he's in a vehicle and it's moving, be doesn't know where he's going. He looks down at the arms that are around him holding his arms in place. He then looks back and sees the face of Luke Harper. He struggles and lets out a keen whine of fear.

Bray moves in the seat and catches Seth's face in his hands. "Shhh Humming bird it's ok."

Seth shakes his head and the world tilts again. He feels what's in his stomach start to come up. The vehicle rolls to a stop and Luke picks him up and carries him out of the vehicle. Luke lets him go and Seth falls to his knees in the grass by the road. He gets sick, everything in his stomach coming up in a wave. Seth pants softly, kneeling on the ground. He looks around trying to gather himself. He hears someone approaching him.

He jumps and runs not caring where he is going. Seth bolts down the road. His head though is still spinning and he stumbles. He starts to fall and closes his eyes. A set of arms though wrap around him and keep him from falling. He whimpers as he is picked up bridal style. He tries to struggle but the world is spinning to fast. A soft rumble comes from the person carrying him. "behave and he won't punish you."

Seth whimpers softly as they approach the vehicle. He though lays his head on the chest of the person and begins to pass out. Bray speaks softly as Seth is loaded into the car. "Sleep humming bird sleep."

Seth moans softly as he is loaded into the vehicle and Bray pulls him close against his chest. Bray's fingers lace through his hair and provide some comfort. It eases the pain enough that Seth passes out, curled against Bray's chest. The vehicle pulls away from the side of the road. Speeding towards an unknown destination.

Dean and Roman sit in the locker room. They arn't sure what to do and each man is livid and crushed. They had lost Seth and it was because of their own actions that Seth had fallen victim.

Roman grits his teeth. It was his fault that Seth was gone he was the leader. He was suppose to give Seth and Dean safe.

Dean though is the one that steps up and he looks at Roman. "Listen.. we can stand here and feel sorry for our selves. Or we can take back what's ours and make them pay."

Roman stands up and looks at Dean. "Oh and how.."

Dean shrugs. "That part.. we're going to have to figure out.. together."

Roman nods and looks at Dean. "Together."

Both of them fist bump and then Dean looks at Roman. "Any ideas."

Roman sighs and then looks at Dean. He just looks tired as he says. "None yet.. but one thing is they have to come to Raw. We might get some answers then if we can't figure anything out."


	3. Chapter 3

Seth groans as he wakes up. His head is pounding but the nausea and room spinning stopped. He whimpers as he moves slowly to get up. Seth licks his lips and takes stock of where he is. He's locked in a room that has a cement floor. No windows and only a army cot in the corner where he was laying. There was a pail also which was obviously meant for him to use as a toilet. Seth rubs his face and hears his stomach grumbling.

Seth stands up and looks down. His eyes go wide because he didn't even notice that he was stripped down to his boxers and socks. Everything else is gone and Seth covers up his chest. He shakes softly as he looks around. The door is a heavy oak door that he knows he has no chance to break down. Seth finally sits on the bed and curls up in a ball in the corner.

He wants Roman and Dean to come bursting through the door and take him home. Take him to a safe house so that he didn't have to worry about what Bray had planned for him. Seth wipes at his eyes as tears come. He knows that he had to last though until either he can free himself or maybe Roman and Dean can save hm. He hears movement outside and the door open. Seth stays sitting when he sees Rowan and Luke enter the room. They stand on either side of the door as Bray enters. Luke sets up a fold up chair and Bray sits down looking over at Seth.

Bray smirks and looks over at Seth. "Good morning Humming bird."

Seth glares at him. "You can't keep me here.. just let me go."

Bray laughs softly. The laugh though is cold and brings goose bumps to Seth. Seth looks up at him and then tries to hide more against the wall.

Bray watches Seth and then speaks evenly. "You are a Wyatt Seth and as such you are mine now. The faster you accept that the better."

Seth glares at him and then yells. "I'm not a Wyatt you freak. LET ME GO."

Bray stands up and looks over at Seth. "I was willing to forgo your punishment for running away. But apparently you take my generosity for softness. I can't have that Seth."

Seth's eyes go wide as he watches Luke and Rowan advance on him. He moves back more against the wall. Rowan and Luke both take a arm though and pull him to stand. Seth's breathing comes in ragged gasps as he panics again. The breathing is shallow and harsh as he watches Bray take off his belt. Memories of Seth's past flood his thoughts. Seth goes stiff and Bray looks at Seth with harsh coldness. Seth whimpers as the panic builds. Seth's breathing is coming more and more in shallow gasps and the edges of his vision tear and start to turn back. Bray walks around him as Luke and Rowan hold Seth. tightly.

Bray runs his hand down Seth's back and whispers. "I see someone has disciplined you before Humming Bird."

Seth whimpers and his voice is softy and almost seems wispy from the panic. "Please.. no.."

Seth screams out as he feels a strip of pain across his back. The pain doesn't stop there as Bray lays into Seth with the belt. Centering it on his back and ass. Seth screams and cries in pain. He can't get away because of Luke and Rowan so he curls inward trying to relieve some of the pain. All he hears in Bray striking him and Bray's talk that he brought this on himself. Bray pants from the excursion and excitement from using the belt. Seth sobs long after Bray stops.

Bray moves and pulls Seth against his chest. He holds Seth tightly to him. He voice taking on a soft quality like he is comforting a child after spanking them. He smiles softly as Seth clings to him. "Shh all is forgive Humming bird."

Seth's world though is out focus and his own memories flooding his thoughts. He whimpers softly. 'I'm sorry daddy.. I'm sorry."

Bray holds Seth and slowly lets Seth's weight bring him down onto the chair. He sits with Seth in his lap. He tucks Seth's hair back behind his ear and whispers softly, "If you where good I wouldn't have to do this Seth. If you're good there won't be anymore punishments."

Seth sobs and clings onto Bray's shirt. His back is bleeding from the welts and gashes on it. Bray smiles softly and strokes the side of Seth's head as he watches Seth slowly calm. Rowan and Luke both move and kneel on either side of Bray. Luke gently rubs Seth's arm and Rowan watches over him attentively.

Bray speaks softly. "Dean and Roman aren't even looking for you Humming Bird. We are all you have left. Luke and Rowan will protect you better then they ever did."

Seth shakes his head as he begins to gather his thoughts. The names of Dean and Roman start to bring him back. Dean and Roman have to save him. But Bray's words cut because he knows they won't be able to get along without him. They are probably fighting and arguing. They are the only ones that care though and with out them no one will come to save him. Seth at that moment feels truly alone.

Bray kisses Seth's forehead and whispers. "you are our family. You are our baby brother and we will protect you. Cherish you like they never have."

Both Luke and Rowan nod at him.

Luke whispers softly to Seth. "you are our little brother. To cherish and protect."

Roman nods and watches Seth silently.


	4. Chapter 4

Time passes for Seth in the room and no comes to talk or interact with him since Bray left him in there. He can't tell how much time had passed though or how long he has been in the room. Seth lays on the bed and slips in and out of sleep. His back and ass ache from whipping. He's forced to sleep on his stomach due to the wounds on his back which at least stops it from grumbling. As time passes Seth feels more and more hungry and thirsty. His head keeps hurting from the injury and now from not having any water.

Finally the door opens and again the chair is set up. Bray walks in and sits down looking at Seth. "How are you Humming bird?"

Seth glares at him but is forced to speak. "I'm.. hungry and thirsty. So I'm just great.. Let me go."

Bray nods and looks at him. "it's been over 24 hours so I expected that answer. You emptied your stomach before you came here."

Seth nods and chews his lip. He closes his eyes and knows that then the headache is going to get worse along with not going away.

Bray opens his arms. "Come here Humming bird." Seth holds back and Bray looks over at him. Bray speaks evenly and calmly. "If you don't come here.. you can sit for longer. No food or water until you learn your place."

Seth holds his stomach and then he moves slowly. The meaning of this is not lost on Seth. He is giving himself to Bray. Bray opens his arms and pulls Seth into his lap. Bray holds him and Seth swallows nervously.

Bray whispers softly in Seth's ear. "You are one of us."

Seth shakes his head.

Bray whispers. "Say it Seth.."

Seth whimpers. "No.. I'm not one of you.. "

Bray looks at him. "Oh? I suppose you're precious Dean and Roman will save you then? They're not coming Seth. They don't care about you. You are the weak link."

Seth closes his eyes. "No.."

Bray growls. "Yes Seth.. They are better off with out you. Now they can break apart and be the singles stars you know they are suppose to be. You've been trying to keep them together because you don't want to be alone. Now you won't be."

Seth closes his eyes and the words sink in deep. Was that why he was struggling so hard to keep them together. Was this because of his own selfish needs not to be alone. Was he holding them down too. Keeping them from being singles stars and being the best. Seth shakes his head. No he's keeping his family together right..

Bray watches as Seth processes this. Bray pulls Seth to settle against his chest and holds him.

"It's ok Humming bird. You can be selfish and let them move on. You are one of us and we are your family. You will never be alone again. You don't have to be the glue ever again. You don't have to be the one that is responsible for everything. I can take that burden from you." Bray then moves and holds a water bottle to Seth's lips.

Seth closes his eyes but drinks the water. What Bray was saying was hitting him so hard that Seth felt something in him break. Bray holds him and whispers over and over. "Let us in Seth.. You will never be alone again."

Seth closes his eyes and whimpers softly. His brain working over and over. The water washes over Seth's tongue as he swallows. Bray's hands feel warm and gentle on him. Seth tries to pull away but Bray holds him after the bottle is empty. Bray holds him and Seth breaks a little more. The whispers of he will never be alone eat at him.

Long after Bray helps him lay in bed and tells him to sleep, Seth's mind doesn't stop. It's like it's stuck on what Bray said. Are Roman and Dean better off with out him. Is he better off with the Wyatt's. He wouldn't have to be the planner and responsible one. He could let Bray have control and follow. He could have the family that he was denied when he was a child. Also Roman and Dean could be the stars they where meant to be. No longer forced or held down by him. He was the weak link.

The next time someone comes into the room it's Luke by himself. Luke looks at him and smiles at him and Seth swears it's a friendly and gentle smile. Luke brings some water and helps Seth sit up. He helps also Seth drink since Seth can't stop his hands from shaking. Seth still hasn't eaten and he's starting to feel sick from it.

Seth whispers softly. "I want to home."

Luke smiles at him. "You are home."

Seth shakes his head and wraps his arms around himself.

Luke sighs and his fingers gently encase Seth's chin. He gently tips Seth's face up so he's looking at him. "If you listen to Bray you can leave the room. We can walk outside and you can eat. You'll see what a family really is. What a properly controlled and lead family really is."

Seth looks at him and then shakes his head. He finally looks confused. "what day is it?"

Luke shakes his head. "Don't worry about that."

Seth looks at him. "I need to go to work still."

Luke chuckles. "A doctor gave you medical leave for a concussion."

Seth's eyes go wide. The reality sinks in that he is now off work so no one is going to look for him. Seth pulls his legs up to his chest as Luke stands up to leave.

Luke then speaks softly to Seth. "baby brother.. you will find out we're not so bad. We want you to be with us."

Tears come to Seth's eyes as Luke walks away shutting and locking the door behind him. Leave Seth alone. Bray stands outside having listened and grins brightly. Seth is breaking faster then he thought possible.


	5. Chapter 5

The next time Bray comes into the room, he brings a lap top. Luke and Rowan though looks sad and Seth can't figure out why. Seth watches Bray closely trying to figure out what to do. Bray sits down beside him, while Luke sets up the lap top.

"Humming bird it's Monday. I wanted to show you something." Bray states.

Seth looks stunned since that means it's been a week. No one was ever going to come and save him. He moves and sits by Bray because he is curious. Bray wraps his arm around Seth and holds him against his side. Luke navigates the lap top and a video appears on the screen. Seth watches as Roman enters the ring alone. He wrestles someone and doesn't seem at all phased that Seth is missing. Then Luke shows Seth, Dean's match. Seth's kidnapping didn't seem to matter to Dean or Roman.

Bray speaks softly. "They don't care that you are missing Seth. I told you that they are better off with out you."

Seth holds his head and shakes it.

Bray holds Seth tightly and tips Seth's face to look at him. "You are Seth Tyler Wyatt. Our baby brother."

Tears slip down Seth's cheek and he leans into Bray's touch. He feels a warm and welcome weight press against him. Luke holds Seth gently from behind. Seth sobs softly. His mind racing that he put his trust into Dean and Roman that they would find him. He now doubts they are even looking or care that he's gone. He feels utterly alone and that no one will help him. Seth moves and wraps his arms around Bray holding onto him.

Bray smirks at Luke over Seth's shoulder. He won.

The next day Bray comes into the room and leaves the door open. He pulls Seth out of his sleep and strokes back Seth's hair. Seth sleepily mumbles something and rubs at his eyes.

Bray whispers. "Come Humming bird."

Seth stands up and Bray takes his hand. Bray leads him out of the room humming under his breath what sounds like a song. Seth notices the room was in the basement. Bray leads him upstairs and holds his hand tightly. Seth moves closer to the man. Bray smiles softly and sits him at the table in the kitchen. Seth fidgets as he looks around. He has to squint since it's bright. He can tell it's morning since the sun seems to be streaming straight at them. Luke walks into the kitchen and obviously just woke up. He smiles at Seth and hugs him from behind. Seth closes his eyes and leans back a little into Luke's embrace.

Rowan walks into the kitchen as well and then nods at Seth. He though goes about picking out some food and is going to cook. Bray walks over and speaks quietly to Rowan. Luke sits down beside Seth and gives him a bottle of water. Seth drinks quietly. He peeks out the window and notices they are in the middle of no where on a farm. Seth chews his lip and knows even if he was to run there was no where to go. Why would he run though. No one cares that he is missing. Dean and Roman moved on. Seth looks at Luke and Luke reaches over. Luke gently cups Seth's neck. Luke's thumb rubs over the the underside of Seth's jaw. The comfort is palatable as Seth moves and leans into the touch.

Bray watches and smiles brightly. Rowan sits down across from Seth and gives him a a protein drink that's a little thick.

Bray speaks softly to Seth. "eat slowly. We don't want you sick."

Seth takes the drink and sips it. Luke keeps a comfortable pressure on the back of Seth's neck with his hand. Seth feels something tear almost as he starts to think about this as his home and his family.

What Seth though didn't see last night was the interactions of Dean and Roman backstage. They had been able to find nothing about Seth or the Wyatt's. Stephanie and Hunter didn't care. When Dean and Roman arrived they were informed them that a doctor's report has Seth off TV. The Wyatt's as well where given time off.

Dean holds his head as he slides down the wall and whispers. "We lost him."

Roman growls and then marches to the ring with out a word. Dean looks confused but jumps up and follows Roman out. Thier music starts as they enter the ring. Roman looks livid and Dean just lets him talk.

"Bray Wyatt.. I'm calling you out. Next week you better bring your ass to the ring. No more running from us." Roman states.

Both men look up when the Authorities music starts. Stephanie comes out and smirks at them. "Since your wanting a fight how about I give it to you. You and Dean can wrestle in singles competition."

Dean and Roman had no idea this was something that Bray would use to finish breaking Seth.


	6. Chapter 6

Luke shows Seth around the farm. Seth immediately is drawn to the chickens for some reason. Luke shakes his head as Seth pets a chicken that has walked over to him looking for food. Luke just doesn't have the heart to tell Seth that the chicken isn't really wanting attention. Also that he doubts the chicken likes him either since chickens are kind of stupid. She's just looking for food. Seth looks around as he pets the chicken. Rowan is taking care of the pigs and Bray is doing something. Seth isn't sure at all what Bray is doing.

Luke got assigned obviously to be Seth's babysitter. Seth looks at the barn. Luke though shakes his head. "that's off limits right now for you."

Seth looks confused. "why?"

Luke though gives him a firm look. "Stay away from there Seth. Bray will punish you if you disobey."

Seth nods and lets Luke guide him towards the chicken pen. Luke picks up the chicken feed and gives it to Seth. "here feed the chickens and then you can gather the eggs."

Seth nods and watches the chickens as he feeds them. They seem to go crazy for the food pecking around. Luke watches and then goes to do some of his own work. He though keeps and eye on Seth. Seth then gather's the eggs and puts them on in the fridge on the porch. Seth then heads back to the coupe and cleans up a bit. Occasionally he pets a chicken that comes close. The chicken's seem to enjoy it.

He jumps when Bray wraps his arms around Seth from behind. "Humming Bird."Seth is pulled against his chest and held close.

Seth peeks back and whispers shyly. "Hi."

Bray watches over Seth and then tucks Seth against his side. "Come, I think the chickens are well cared for. I need to discuss something with you."

Seth nods and follows Bray closely. They head towards the house and Seth almost feels sad. This is the first day he had been allowed outside and he didn't want to go in. Bray though has an arm around his waist and Seth didn't want to disobey. Bray holds him tightly to his side and they enter the house. Luke looks at Rowan and Rowan shakes his head. Luke sighs softly looks away from the house.

Luke doesn't want to admit but he likes the kid. He also likes having a little brother.

Seth follows Bray and peeks at him. Bray tucks Seth's hair behind his ear. "We need to go to Raw this week."

Seth nods and whispers softly. "I'm coming with you?"

Bray nods and smiles softly at Seth. "yes you are. But I need to warn you. Roman and Dean are going to try something this week. You know though that they are better off with out you and they will leave you. We would never leave you or leave you when you need someone. You came to us broken and abandoned. We fixed you." Bray's hand caresses Seth's cheek. "You are our family. Our baby brother."

Seth nods and leans into Bray's hand. Bray kisses Seth's cheek. He whispers softly. "My precious baby brother. We cherish and adore you. We want you to stay with us forever."

Seth whispers. "I want to stay with you. Don't make me leave.. I don't want to go to Raw.. I want to stay here."

Bray grins and holds Seth tightly to him. "shhh everything will be ok. I promise you will stay with us forever."

Seth nods and holds onto Bray tightly. "Please don't break that promise."

Bray whispers softly into Seth's hair. "never. you are ours."

Roman looks at the card for Raw and grins brightly. Bray has accepted his challenge and they're on the card for raw. it also lists the Wyatt family has having time for a promo. Roman looks relieved though since He was going to be facing off with the man that took Seth. They could end this and get Seth back.

Dean grins softly and then looks at Roman. "lets do this.. Seth is coming home."


	7. Chapter 7

Bray gets his family into the Van. Seth is dressed in a pair of Rowan's coverall's. You couldn't tell it was him because they where huge on him and covered him from head to toe. He sits in the back for the van with Rowan and looks around. Bray had packed Seth a bag with his shield gear which was cleaned up. Seth peeks over at Rowan and Rowan rolls his eyes. He draws Seth against his side and runs his fingers through Seth's hair. Seth cuddles tightly to Rowan's side and closes his eyes.

He hasn't had much to do with Rowan until now. Rowan seems content just to hold Seth. Seth looks out the window and watches the countryside fly by as they drive. Seth's nerves eat at him since this will be the first time since he was taken almost 2 weeks ago to see Dean and Roman. He knows they will be there. He isn't sure how he will react. He just wants to stay with his family here. They love him. That's what he wants right.

Rowan speaks softly. "Sleep. We have a long drive."

Seth nods and lays his head on Rowan's shoulder. He holds onto him and closes his eyes. He hears one last thing before he drifts off.

"Don't leave him alone," Bray's voice is heard. "one of you is with him at all times."

Seth sleeps until they arrive at the arena. Rowan picks him up and carries him inside. They don't notice that Naomi and Tamina standing to the side as they get their gear out of the car. Naomi looks concerned and runs into the arena leave Tamina deal with their bags. Naomi runs to Roman's locker room and throws open the door.

Dean jumps and stares at the woman. "You know.. knocking is a thing."

Naomi ignores him and looks at Roman. "The Wyatt's are here with Seth.."

Dean frowns.

Roman nods and looks at her. He waits to see what has her so worked up.

She whispers. "He's not fighting them."

Dean frowns. "He was with them for 2 weeks he's probably brain washed."

Roman nods. "Bray is really manipulative. He could get under anyone's skin."

Naomi frowns. "Roman.. if he is with them. That's 4 on 2. You can't do this alone."

Roman sits down and looks at them. "and what do you suggest huh?"

Naomi looks at him. "I don't know.. maybe you get some help and ask Jimmy and Jey?"

Dean shakes his head. "We can get to him. He's our brother. We can get through to him no worries."

Naomi frowns in concern.

Roman stands up and pulls on his vest. "My match is next. We should head out." Roman doesn't want to involve anymore family then is involved now since that puts them at risk.

Dean nods and pulls on his own vest. "lets get our brother back."

They leave the locker room and Naomi frowns. Since they won't listen to her, she goes to get them back up. Since she knows they will need it. Even they don't don't admit it. She was going to make sure that Roman and his boys where safe.

Roman and Dean wait in the ring. Dean looks at Roman and bites his lip.

Bray's music starts and Dean tenses. Roman watches the stage with narrowed eyes. Bray comes out onto stage and Bray grins as he holds his lantern. Rowan stands behind him. Then comes out what Roman thinks is Seth. He can't tell because the person has on a coverall's that cover his body completely. There is also a hood is up covering his head. Luke follows this person keeping him close. They make their way to the ring and Bray sits in his rocking chair.

Bray then motions to Roman as he picks up his mic. "I want to introduce the world so our new brother."

Bray reaches out and pulls the hood off the the man and it is Seth. Seth looks at the floor unable to look at his former brothers. Luke reaches out and puts his hand on the back of Seth's neck.

Bray smirks at Dean. "He is our brother now."

Bray looks at Rowan and Luke and motions them towards the ring. Luke and Rowan step around Bray and Seth. They walk around Seth and Bray. They both move to each side of the ring and watch Dean and Roman.

Seth looks at Bray and frowns as he moves towards the ring as well. "No.."

Dean and Roman get ready to fight as they watch the Wyatt's get ready to get in the ring.


	8. Chapter 8

Seth feels like he's in a dream as Rowan lunges towards Roman only to have Roman side step him. Rowan crashes into the corner of the ring full force. Seth feels hands on his arms as he moves towards the ring, preventing him from entering the ring. He isn't even certain who he was going to help right now. He looks over at Bray who shakes his head. He hears a scream and sees Dean glaring at Bray yelling at him not to touch Seth.

Seth shakes his head not sure what to do or how to feel. He then gasps when he sees Luke hit Dean with a chair. Seth rushes into the ring and grabs at Luke's arms shaking his head. Everything is ringing in his ears from the crowd to Roman and Rowan's sounds of fighting.

Bray gets in the ring and grabs Seth around the waist. Bray is whispering to Seth that it will all be ok and that he is going to make it better. Seth shake shis head and he feels like he's underwater and drowning. He shakes as he pulls away from Bray and starts to back away. He starts to scream has the top of his lungs as he slumps forward and crumbles to his knees. The edges of his vision turn red and he grips his hair. He curls into himself in the corner of the ring as he screams.

Luke looks over at Seth and drops the chair. Luke falls to his knees in the corner of the ring. He wraps Seth up in his arms and holds him tightly. Seth doesn't struggle against the hold. He just keeps screaming. Dean gets up taking this the wrong way. He moves to attack Luke. Luke though looks at Dean with a strange look and Dean stops. Dean then turns and attacks Bray. Mainly because Seth isn't being hurt and seems to be calming down in that man's arms. Also they need to take out the attackers more then someone who's just holding Seth.

Seth shakes as he watches. The screaming slowly stops because he can't scream anymore. he throat is raw from the sounds and his vision is fuzzy.

Luke watches and knows that he can't do this. He can't do this to someone he calls his baby brother. He memories go to a quiet conversation that him and Seth had in the van on the way to raw.

* * *

Seth looks up at Luke as he curls against his side. Rowan was driving and Bray was sleeping in the passenger seat.

Seth feels safe to speak to Luke. "I never had brothers.. Roman and Dean where the only ones that .. cared about me."

Luke looks down as he holds Seth. "We care about you. we will protect you like Big brother should."

Seth nods and whispers softly. "Thank you."

* * *

Luke shakes his head and then pulls Seth from the ring. Seth whines and looks at him as Luke carries him away. Luke holds Seth bridal style as they walk to the back.

Luke whispers softly. "I meant what I said.. We care about you."

Seth nods and wraps his arms around Luke's neck. He hides his face in Luke's neck as well. Trying to black out the world and the sounds. Luke holds him and looks up as the Uso's walk over.

Jimmy eyes Luke. Luke looks and sees he's walked to the shield locker room. Seth shys away from Jimmy but Luke ignores him going into the locker room. Jimmy follows and frowns. Jimmy wants to grab Seth and run but doesn't.

Luke says Seth on the couch and whispers. "Sleep no one will hurt you here."

Seth nods and whispers. "Don't go."

Luke smiles softly and sadly as he looks over at Jimmy. He then moves and leaves the locker room with out a word.

* * *

Roman and Dean burst into the backstage after clearing the ring and Naomi grabs them. She was waiting for them after her husband and his brother sent her to the front.

"Seth is in your locker room.. Luke took him there and then walked off." She explains.

Dean nods "Good then we can.."

Naomi shakes her head. "Dean he's screaming he's head off and freaking out. "

Dean frowns and heads towards the locker room with Roman in tow. Sure enough they start to hear the screams from thier locker room. Dean throws open the door to find it took Jimmy curling completely around Seth. Jimmy is clinging to Seth like a koala bear to keep him from losing it. Jey kneels there beside them trying to talk to Seth. Seth though is to far gone right now.

Seth keeps screaming though over and over asking for Bray and screaming for Luke.

Dean moves and shoes Jey out of the way. "Seth stop... Stop screaming."

Seth shakes as Dean covers Seth's mouth. Roman moves Jimmy and wraps his arms around Seth. He holds him in his lap and Roman rumbles with Dean that they are there. Seth finally stops screaming but doesn't hold onto Roman. He just sits there numbly.

Jimmy runs a hand through his hair. "What the fuck did they do to him."


	9. Chapter 9

Roman can't keep Seth calm but he manages to get Seth into the car. Dean sits beside them as Roman holds Seth tightly in the car. Jey and Jimmy end up driving so that Dean and Roman can keep Seth with them. Seth tries to keep breathing and focusing on anything but what is going on. Dean keeps rubbing at his own shoulder and then finally moves his hand. He rubs Seth's knee in a circle and watches as Seth seems to relax with both brothers touching him.

Seth in truth is retreating more into his head. He can't deal with all of this and what is happening. Luke and Rowan where gone and Bray isn't there either. Seth shakes softly and his hands are restrained by Roman. He looks at them and whispers softly and slowly. "I want to go home."

Dean nods. "We're going home."

Seth shakes his head. "to the farm.. I want to go home to the farm.. please.."

Dean whispers. "Seth that is not your home. Your home is with us."

Seth shakes and Roman pulls him closer.

Roman speaks softly. "Seth it's ok. Just take a breath and stay with us."

Seth whines but he's stuck. Roman has a vice like grip on his wrists and him. Then there's Dean rubbing his knee and has his legs pinned. He's stuck as the car speeds along the highway. Seth shifts and pulls at his hands but Roman has the securely. He finally resorts to listening to the heart beat of Roman and closing his eyes.

Dean watches as Seth drifts to sleep. The sound of Roman's slow and steady heart beats calming him enough. Roman looks at Dean.

Dean whispers. "what did they do to him?"

Roman shakes his head. "He looks like he lost a lot of weight. I think Bray did something to him. Also.. his back is bruised up."

Dean nods and looks over at Seth and then Roman again.

Roman mutters answering the question that Dean doesn't need to ask. "We get our brother back Dean."

Dean nods and then then sits back in the seat.

The morning sunshine brings Seth out of his slumber. He snorts and moves to roll over. He though is pressed between two bodies. He opens his eyes and looks around gathering his bearings. He looks at Dean pressed against his back and his is laying against Roman's chest. Seth rubs his eyes and then tries to figure out what happened. Then everything comes crashing back.

He looks around and tries to move. Dean mumbles and then wraps his arms around Seth. Seth gives up and lays his head back on Roman's chest. He can't move pinned between both men. Roman wakes up and looks down at Seth. Seth rubs at his face and then looks up when he feels Roman shift.

Roman smiles softly at him. "Seth."

Seth whispers. "I want to go home."

Roman whispers. "you are home Seth."

Seth opens his mouth and Roman whispers. "Seth.. I don't know what happened with him and with everything. We're your brothers though and we want to protect you. We're going to keep you safe while you come back to normal."

Seth nods and then looks up at Roman. 'But.."

Roman cups Seth's cheek and keeps Seth's eyes on him. "Seth.. you are our brother. You need to remember that."

Seth whispers softly. "I.. I.."

Roman nods. "it will take awhile Seth. Give it time."

Dean wakes up and mumbles. "You two are way to noisy."

Seth peeks back at Dean. Dean though settles more and presses his face between Seth's shoulder blades.

Seth feels a familiar warmth and happiness spread through him. Dean mumbles against Seth's back. "You are our baby brother. Not the Wyatt's not anyone's. You are ours."

Seth looks up at Roman. Roman nods and whispers softly. "Ours."

Dean yawns but mumbles softly. "We're not letting you go Seth. Not now.. not ever. No matter what happens."

Seth feels a hand run through his hair and knows it's Roman's. Roman mumbles softly. "You have all the time in the world to get better to. Jimmy, Jey and all of us will protect you."

Seth nods and whispers softly. "I want to believe you.. He said though you would leave me."

Dean shakes his head and then mumbles. "We screwed up.. we should have protected you and we didn't. Now though we got our priorities straight. You will be safe Seth and we will protect each other. We're sorry Seth."

Seth tears up and his throat feels like it's blocked.

Dean whispers. "We're sorry.. you're family and we should have protected you. We can protect you now though and like Roman said. We'll help you get better."

Roman nods and whispers. "Our little brother forever."

November 8/15

Seth hobbles off the plane. It's been over a year since Bray's kidnapping. Yes he didn't last with Dean and Roman in the shield after that the scars where too deep and damning. He fled from them and joined the authority. Hunter and Stephanie promised him that he would be safe with them. He was too. Bray never came near him after he joined the authority. He was able to heal and reform himself. He even faced the new Wyatt family in the ring. Though when it came time for him to get in the ring he fled.

All the way through his freak outs and trying to push them away.. Dean and Roman kept reminding him of their ties to him. Kept calling him brother and Roman kept calling him his baby brother. Roman claimed it was to dig at him. In truth it was to keep reminding him that he was his baby brother. Someone that Roman still protected and wanted in his life.

Now though with an injury he was on his way home. For 9 months of rehab and surgery. He looks up when he sees Roman standing at the end of the platform. Roman immediately walks over and takes Seth's bag and looks at him.

Seth whispers. "I tried... I wanted.."

Roman holds up his hand and then loops his arm around Seth's shoulder helping him out of the airport. Dean stands there at the car.

Seth bites his lip to keep the tears at bay. Dean wraps his arms around Seth and whispers. "I meant what I said.. You are our little brother forever."

Roman nods. "even when you act like a brat. You will always be our brother."

Seth lays his head on Dean's shoulder and Dean runs his fingers through Seth's hair. His family was finally whole.

* * *

A/n I want to thank everyone that followed this. I really liked writing Bray and his family. Luke to me just seems like a big teddy bear. But allas this is the end of this story. I have some prompts to work on as well that I should be getting out soon.


End file.
